Evasive Truth
by Myra2003
Summary: House isn't the one who is shot. Why is Lisa Cuddy willing to risk her life for a damaged Gregory House? I have done a Hameron story so now it is a Huddy one. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

"House, clinic duty now," Lisa Cuddy demanded, her hands on her hips as she glared down at House.

He was sitting in his office. Seemingly, without a care in the world as he played his game boy. Still, he ignored her and continued to play until Cuddy let out a frustrated sigh.

"House," she warned again.

Rolling his eyes, he looked up at her. "What would make you go away?"

"Doing your job."

"Well," he slowly said, his eyes roving over her body. "You obviously don't plan on seducing me since I can't see your fun bags and by that glare on your face, you actually think I will do work." With an annoyed look he whined, "Great, you just made me die."

"People will die if you don't do your job," she reminded him. "Unless you do your job, your clinic hours will double."

Grabbing his vicodin bottle, which was conveniently near him on his desk, he opened it and popped a few, swallowing them easily. Placing it in his pocket, he grabbed his cane and stood up, walking near her. Before he passed her, he paused and leaned near her ear.

"Yes, people are really going to die due to nose runs."

Pushing the chart onto his chest, she gave him a triumphant look. "Patient in exam room 10. I believe she said she has been nauseated."

"Oh great," he muttered. "Forgive me if I don't sound too grateful. Inside I'm really leaping for joy…"

As soon as House had pushed his office door open with his cane and had limped out. Cuddy smiled and shook her head as she headed for the door. One thing was for sure; hiring House had been her misfortune as well as her salvation.

XXX

Opening the door, House was greeted with his patient. She sat on the exam table; her hair dyed an artificial blonde and her blue eyes lined with thick eyeliner and mascara. The clothes she wore spoke slut.

He estimated she was sixteen or seventeen but with boobs like hers he couldn't be sure. God, they were huge and he wondered if they were implants or real.

"I'm Dr. House," he greeted, coming fully into the room and shutting the door. Not bothering to sit down he glanced over the chart. The classic symptoms of nausea and dizziness. Utterly boring in his opinion.

Inspecting her, he saw her looking back at him with a smirk.

"I didn't want to come here but my mom made me."

"And you always listen to mommy don't you?" he mockingly asked. "Which is why you're pregnant."

Her jaw dropped open. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh really? And I'm not a doctor. Tell mommy she's going to be a grandma very soon."

House left the exam room, shutting the door behind him. Having dealt with the patient, he didn't see Cuddy in the hall and glanced down at his watch. It was exactly 12:30, which in his mind signified it was time to take an hour lunch break and steal Wilson's food.

First, going down the hall while successfully hiding from Cuddy, he came to his office and was about to push it open when he heard a voice call his name. Sighing, it was unmistakable it was the wombat.

"What is it now, having trouble down under?" he brightly asked.

Chase rolled his eyes. "No. Cameron won't tell our patient that she is dying because she tells me you'll find a cure."

"Well, you tell Cameron… hell have Foreman tell the patient. Trying to get Cameron to tell a patient they have no hope is like telling a child there's no Santa. And wombat, I want coffee in my office in an hour."

Sighing, Chase walked away and House watched him with a smirk. Dr. Chase was really his favorite duckling out of the three. Foreman was becoming too bitter, Cameron too clingy and even though Chase acted afraid and bowed down to his every wish, the wombat's frustration was showing more and more.

Pushing the door open, he limped in and went to his glass sliding door, out onto his patio. Only a wall separated his patio from Wilson's office and going over it, though slightly difficult was well worth the annoyed look that Wilson shot him when he banged loudly on Wilson's door, causing the younger man to jump.

Shaking his head, Wilson got up from his desk and opened the glass sliding door with a roll of his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"You know you could have went through my door like normal people."

"What fun would there be in that?" House asked as he pushed his way in and sat down. "I want to keep the spice in our relationship and I like seeing you annoyed."

"So I take it you want to go to lunch," Wilson said, with a knowing smile, he seemed in a better mood.

House nodded. "I take it no telling your cancer kiddies they are going to die."

"Luckily no. Today has been a relatively painless day and how about you?"

He twirled his cane. "Cuddy forcing me to diagnosis a patient. I haven't seen her that irritated since I ruined her date last month. You, know she wants to get pregnant."

"What?" Wilson screeched.

House twisted his face in pain. "You're giving me a migraine and the day isn't even over yet, Jimmy. I found a pregnancy test in Cuddy's garbage, it was negative."

"And what were you doing in her garbage?"

"Passing the time."

Wilson smiled. "Uh huh, I'm sure. It was perfectly innocent and you have no designs on trying to get with Cuddy."

"I would sooner be with Cameron," House retorted. "I'd get no peace with Cuddy and her fun bags. Before I know it, she would be the one wearing the pants and trying to wean me off of my little white pills."

"Obviously she is going through menopause or she is lonely," Wilson murmured.

House shook his head. "Everyone has a motive and everyone lies, Jimmy. Just what her motive is for wanting to get pregnant I haven't the faintest clue…"

"Perhaps she loves babies and wants a family of her own," Wilson suggested. "Not everyone wants to be alone, House."

"No one just loves babies," House confidently said. "They stick things up their noses, are messy and whine until they get their way."

"Just like you except the nose part."

House chose to ignore it as he searched his mind for a possible answer. "No, she's not pregnant because I would know."

"Dare I ask how?"

"Heightened color in cheeks, sometimes a glossy look in eyes, fuller breasts and Cuddy's fun bags were hardly exposed. I can point a pregnant woman miles away. Just earlier I diagnosed a patient without touching her and she was pregnant."

"And how do you know this?"

House stared at him with a smirk. "Nausea and dizziness. Besides the part she looks like a slut and doesn't listen to a word mommy says when she tells her not to play with Johnny."

"Amazing, your abilities never cease to amaze me."

"Why do you think Cuddy wants to get pregnant?" House muttered, is mind obviously on one topic only.

Wilson rolls his eyes. "Just to bother you and make you jealous."

That made House's eyes become alert and he leaned forward ever so slightly. "Has she said something about me?"

"Just that she is madly in love with you," Wilson seriously said.

"Seriously?"

"No."

House got up on his feet, tapping Wilson's shin with his cane. "Come on, I'm starving and you're paying."

Wilson grabbed his coat then they were off, leaving Wilson's office and going out into the hall. Their strides matched perfectly as Wilson rambled about his day with the cancer people, House merely snorting as Wilson shared his idealistic views.

But House couldn't deny he felt happier then he had in a long time and his leg had hurt less. Hell, he was even enjoying his conversation with Wilson… The couple were stopped however as Cameron came, walking up with an accusing look in her eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Having hot sex in my office," he said.

"Not funny," she muttered. "Cuddy wants you in your office now, and it's urgent."

Turning on her heel, she left and House sighed. "Mommy calls. Wait here and I'll be right back."

"You could ask nicely," Wilson pointed out, folding his arms.

House batted his eyelashes. "Please wait for me, Jimmy."

Wilson shook his head with a grudging look of giving in. "Go to Cuddy House. I'll be waiting for you but don't take forever."

House began to walk towards the direction of his office. Wondering just what Cuddy wanted and why she was trying to get pregnant still baffled him. It proved to be an interesting puzzle and he would figure it out.

TBC


	2. Cuddy

Note: Not sure if House is out of character at the end but I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Enjoy and please review.

Part 2

Coming to the door in his office, he saw Cuddy through the glass. She was leaning against his desk. The look she gave him was no longer an angry glare but he could never be sure. Both often danced around how far they could push one another.

Using his cane, he pushed the door open loudly and came in. She got fully onto her feet with her hands on her hips. Not really a good sign but he smirked.

"Cameron told me you wanted to see me. It was rather urgent I believe... Something about wanting to seduce me."

"Oh, yes," Cuddy said with a roll of her eyes. "I really need sexual harassment charges on top of all the lawsuits you have brought in this year… I talked to one of your patients, the girl who had nausea and dizziness…"

"Oh, the slut?" he asked.

She looked upwards as if seeking help from above and placed her hand on her forehead with a sigh. "House, I can't have you harassing and offending anymore patients. Well, the girls mom was outraged and called me, saying there was no way she could be pregnant."

"Why?" he asked with a smirk and a cross of his arms. "Maybe because she has not yet known a man? Because let me tell you, she has with those boobs. Did you see them?"

"House," she warned.

"If you gave me real cases then I would do my work," he defended himself. "Why do you want to get pregnant?"

The sudden question seemed to make her speechless for her mouth opened a few times but no words emerged. "How did you know that?"

"Saw the negative test," he said with a shrug. "You know if you want to keep something a secret you shouldn't have it out in the open."

The look of utter frustration she shot him was priceless. Her mouth opened again but closed, her icy eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms as if suddenly cold. "It is none of your business. And what were you doing in my office alone?"

"You're wrong," he said, ignoring her. "Any upcoming Cuddy jr. would affect me. A pregnant Cuddy would be a moody one and my paycheck could be affected not to mention my peace of mind. 'House get me this and oh my ankles are swollen," he imitated in a high-pitched voice.

Throwing her hands up in the air, she laughed incredulously. "You're impossible!"

"No," he said, moving forward with his cane. "Just right. It has to be because you are lonely. You need to get laid."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Not every woman who wants a family is lonely."

His eyes searched hers. "You are lonely and your baby clock is running out of time. You don't have a boyfriend or a husband, hell your not even dating anyone…"

"Thanks to you. You scared my last date off and ruined any of my other dates."

"Really?" he smirked. "You wanted me to."

"This conversation is over," she said, heading towards the door and turning back toward him. "Normal people want a family and someone to come home to."

Limping towards her, he laughed. "No, normal people don't have to live through other people but can be alone. Besides you wouldn't have a family since technically Cuddy jr. wouldn't have a daddy."

House saw that his retort had hurt her but she covered it with a sigh. For some odd reason he felt guilt and was about to speak when a man stopped in front of his office door and peered in, both Cuddy and House looked at each other with questioning looks.

"A patient?" she asked.

"No," he said, but observed the man, he looked familiar. Yet, he couldn't place him as they both stepped back so that the man could open the door.

The way the man was looking around was wildly. There was a tremor to his hands as he placed a hand in his pocket.

"I need to see Dr. House," he demanded in a desperate voice.

House was about to reply when Cuddy stepped forward and shot him a look, silencing him.

"I'm Dr. House," she said.

House stared at her with an offended look. "The hell you are…"

In a slow and sickening motion, House watched out of the corner of his eye a the man pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Cuddy. Before he could react, the trigger was pulled and it hit her in her shoulder, the noise filling his ear with a loud ring.

With a cry, Cuddy fell in a heap on the carpet, blood soaking her shirt in an instant. The gun was raised again and pointed towards her when House used his cane to hit the man across the gut so hard that the wooden cane broke in half and the man doubled over. But not before he used his gun to hit House in the head, a grunt of pain came form his lips.

But adrenalin and anger coursed through him and he punched the man in the jaw so that his head snapped backward and the gun went flying across the room. His leg burned but he limped forward and had his fists up.

When the man lunged for him, he sidestepped while taking hold of the man's shirt and pushing him hard so that the man fell on his desk. In an instant, House was over him and had his hands around his neck. A choking sound came from the man's mouth as House's grip tightened.

People were all ready running into the room and forced House to release the man's neck before he choked him to death. They were asking him what had happened but his eyes quickly went to Cuddy. She was gasping in pain and there were tears in her eyes as he fell hard on his knees beside her, disregarding the pain that ripped through him.

"Greg," she whispered. Her lips were bloodless as they moved before he saw her eyes close. The rise and fall of her chest had changed and he knew she had passed out.

Falling into his doctor mood, he got up with a grunt of pain, his legs nearly giving out. "Hurry," he barked. "Get her on the stretcher. And page Dr. Cameron, Wilson, Foreman and Chase…"

Watching her unconscious form placed on the stretcher with the blood soaked through her shirt he winced and felt sick. The bullet had been meant for him. He couldn't question now why she had risked her life for him because he had to save her.

Nurses were pushing the stretcher towards the door to race her to the ICU. Ignoring the pain, he followed, pushing it as well in order to walk. The halls blurred past him and the people until he saw Cameron, Chase and Foreman.

All were shocked but the wombat was first to speak. "W-what happened?"

"What's it look like?" he snapped, as they wheeled her into the ICU.

In quick motions she was hooked to the machine and it showed the beat of her heart. Cuddy was still breathing but the breaths became shallower. God, where was Wilson? He hadn't realized how much he depended on Wilson and Cuddy.

Staring at her, he couldn't look away.

"House," Cameron said, not afraid to ask him. "What happened?"

"She took a bullet meant for me."

The surprised look in Cameron's eyes mirrored in the other ducklings as well. Before he could be questioned further, her BMI began to drop until she flat lined. The beeping rang in his ears as he sprung forward.

"Paddles!" he shouted, ripping at her shirt and placing the jelly on her. Yanking the paddles from Cameron's hands he placed them on Cuddy. Her body jerked but her heart didn't stop.

Again and again, he tried but her heart wouldn't start. Her body merely jerked and her face was pale. Seconds, excruciating seconds passed. Everything was quiet save the sound of paddles and House yelling for them to raise the intensity.

"House," Cameron whispered. "She's gone."

"No damnit!" he shouted. Placing the paddles again it shocked her and all were amazed to see the indication that her heart had started again. House dropped the paddles and turned away. "Keep her heart going and get her into surgery."

"House," Cameron said, chasing after him as he went to the door.

"What?" he snapped. Turning to look down at her, ready to go through the door out into the hall.

Her eyes searched his. "You're crying…" There was a look of utter amazement on her face.

"No, I'm not," he harshly denied. But is hands went to his cheeks and he could feel wetness there. It was foreign to him and he hadn't realized he had been crying as he had forgotten the pain in his leg and head.

Giving one last look towards Cuddy on the bed, he left the room. His legs felt like they were about to buckle beneath him and he nearly fell. Through hazy eyes, he saw Wilson quickly coming towards him to come to his aid.

Feeling like he could scarcely breathe or walk, he let Wilson place his arm around him and he let out a strangled breath. No words had to be said and House was glad Wilson wasn't talking because he didn't know how the hell he felt or what to say. He only knew that it should have been him lying in the other room.

TBC


	3. Afterwards

Note: I totally suck about medical stuff and making it realistic so please forgive me and overlook it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope you all enjoy.

Part 3

Making the incision, House glanced towards Cuddy's face. Her eyes were closed, as they could be and her face looked peaceful. Yet, flashes of his mind remembered the blur of the day's earlier events when she had been shot.

There had been so much blood and he remembered the tears in her eyes. It was hardly ever; in all the years he had seen her here. She hadn't cried and the pale color of her face had shaken him more then he would care to admit.

Reaching his gloved fingers into her wound, he looked at his fellow ducklings. Cameron of course gave him a look of understanding. It was very silent and he couldn't find himself to speak. Looking up towards the glass window, he saw many colleagues of the hospital, watching with anxious faces. Wilson stood upon there, hands shoved in his pockets.

Inserting the tool that could go deeper then is fingers; it didn't take him but a moment to produce the bloody bullet. Holding it up for all people to see, small smiles broke over people's faces. He then put the bullet in his empty vicodin bottle and looked over at Chase.

"Close the wound up," he ordered.

Walking towards the door, he removed his blood gloves and dispensed them in the garbage. Taking off his cap and the robe. His cane was waiting outside and he began to walk in the crowd of departing colleagues who had watched Cuddy's surgery. Wilson was there.

"You did good, House," Wilson assured him. "Cuddy will be fine."

"You don't know that," he gruffly said, showing Wilson his bottle with the bullet in it. "There are many physiological problems that could have happen and there could be brain damage, she was dead for minutes, Wilson."

"You saved her," Wilson interrupted, as if that redeemed him for all the wrong he had done and how he had treated Cuddy.

House stared at Wilson a long hard, moment. "Yes," he bitterly said. "But I also shot her." Suddenly he hit his wall hard against the wall with such force that people paused, in the hall shock.

Wilson merely made a gesture for them to go away as House rested against the wall, his breathing heavy as he gazed over at Wilson. "Damnit, why do you all want to save my life? Why are you all willing to risk your life and happiness for my miserable, addict ass?"

"I…" Wilson began, placing his hand behind his neck with a tired sigh. "I don't know, House. Maybe it's because we love you. Well that is Cameron especially but you know that I…"

His eyes screwed shut and a look of disgust came over his face. "Please don't get all sentimental on me. Let's go to lunch before Cuddy wakes up."

The two doctors made there way through the halls towards the cafeteria.

XXX

Lisa Cuddy's shoulder throbbed in pain. She became aware of her surroundings and opening her eyes, she saw Dr. Cameron's standing over her, checking her IV and writing something on the chart. Panic seized her as she thought of House. Remembering the gun, fight and loosing consciousness.

"House," she said weakly, but her voice got stronger as the young doctor stopped to look at her. "Where is House?"

"I don't know," she truthfully said. "He left after your surgery…" Cameron was using a small light to check her eyes. "Do you know who you are and what happened?"

Cuddy knew the protocol but tiredly sighed. "I'm Lisa Cuddy who took a bullet for the ungrateful ass Gregory House. I've put up with him for years…"

"I know," Cameron said, her blue eyes meeting the other woman's. "I know why. You love House like I do only he has no feelings for me."

Cuddy opened her mouth to reply when she saw House come to the glass sliding door. He was standing there, watching her, and tapping his cane on the floor. Pausing as if he were wavering to come in. But he did and looked at Cameron, his eyes clearly conveying the message he wanted her to leave.

As soon as Cameron had left, House limped forward and his eyes went over her in a discontenting way, in which he seemed to be measuring her, Cuddy looked away.

"Why?" he asked. "Why would you risk your life for me?"

Her eyes squarely met his. "You're the best damn head of diagnostic there is."

Rolling his eyes, he demanded, "What is the real reason?"

House had always been stubborn. He loved puzzles and thought everything was logical. But Cuddy knew better then that. She could say why she had risked her life for Greg. Besides their one nightstand in college after both being very drunk, he had under cut and defied her at every turn.

"I don't know," she honestly admitted. Once she had sworn to Vogler that she didn't like House. But she knew that was far from the truth and this proved it. Cameron said she loved Gregory House.

Yet, that couldn't be true. He was an ass who didn't want a family, or anyone for that matter. She wanted children. House was right and she was running out of time. Besides House and her butted heads every time and he seemed to take insane pleasure at defying and ignoring her. Sometimes she wondered if she meant anything to him besides her being his boss and attending college together.

"Thought you could get into my pants?" he cheekily asked.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, moving and grimacing in pain. In an instant House was beside her and peering into her face with the most intense stare that made her heart jerk. She couldn't get herself to look away but met his stare head on, as difficult as it was to crane her neck up to stare back at him.

"I hope the whole hospital hasn't fallen a part without me," Cuddy murmured. "Have you been doing your clinic hours?"

His face twisted. "Uh, sorry I have been a little busy trying to save your life."

For a brief moment he looked uncomfortable and shifted on his les with a sigh. "I guess I should… thank you. I really didn't deserve it and you were stupid for doing it."

"Well, I know you wouldn't do the same for," Cuddy said with a weak smile. "But you owe me a-lot of clinic hours not to mention a few lectures." She placed an emphasis on a lot.

"Great," he muttered. "You should have just let me get shot. I know you saved me for a reason, since everyone has a motive." His eyes were once again boring onto hers as they scanned her face. Twirling his cane, he added, "I always find out."

"Leave, now," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You won't find a thing… so don't even think about breaking into my house."

House was all ready out the door before she could finish her sentence. Lying back with a sigh, she watched as he harassed some poor nurse and she looked like she was near tears. For the thousandth time, she wondered why she put up with House.

He was a brilliant doctor, an ass and didn't seem to care about anything but solving cases and his vicodin. Yet, she remembered the Greg from college days and remembered what it had been like to have sex with him.

She had claimed to not remember that night and House had taken her word for it. But she remembered the pleasure and that he was a giving lover. But she didn't want to think of him in that way and remember there had once been a relationship between them more then rivalries and in the work place. That had been years ago.

She had enjoyed Greg's embraces, far too much and decided to ignore the memories resurfacing. Both had changed. So, why then did she want more from Gregory House, more than he was willing to give? One day she hoped he would find happiness, but it wouldn't be with her, the scary thing was she didn't know if she wanted to make him content. If she could make him happy, for they both were unhappy souls though they hid it well.

TBC


End file.
